1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing. More particularly, the present invention relates to the creation of dynamic signatures for virtual locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different applications that can benefit from the knowledge of user locations. While for many classes of applications, such as mapping programs or traffic monitoring, the physical location of the user is sufficient knowledge regarding the location of the user, there are some applications that would benefit from more advanced location information. For example, applications that utilize information about user habits to provide personalization support need information about a user's location that are at a finer granularity than just the physical address.
For example, there are applications where it is not enough to know the user's geographic position (e.g., longitude or latitude), but rather the applications need to know whether the application is important to the user and why (for example, that the user is home, or the user is at a favorite restaurant, etc.).